A known illumination device for illuminating an inside door handle of a vehicle includes a light source arranged above the door handle so as to illuminate the door handle from above. With the illumination, the door handle can be easily recognized and thus usability thereof improves.
Another know illumination device includes a light source arranged in under an inside door handle so as to illuminate the door handle from below. The illumination device can also illuminate other parts with light emitted downward. With this type of illumination device, the upper part of the door handle is less likely to be illuminated with a sufficient amount of light and thus the visibility of the door handle may decreases.